Sekiryuutei and His little sister
by ElDork
Summary: 'I will become stronger, to protect her! I live for her sake!" New Sekiryuutei, New Adventure, Unpredicted Enemies, and a New Friends. Issei Hyoudo as main and maybe romantic time? To the story!


I live for her sake!

"_You can't be like that, dad!"_

"_Get off!"_

_A certain little boy and a father was arguing each other. It was terrible. The boy looks so bruised, beaten badly, his arm looks swollen. The boy punched by his father, but the boy too afraid to punch him back. The boy was crying. He never thought that his father would married again with other woman after his mother passed away. He never thought, his mother gone forever and his father abandoned him, leaving this boy alone, along with his little sister which only crying. _

_But, the most would make this boy angry was his father married again just in 3 days after his mother passed away due to her cancer._

_The boy, had tried his best, he won't let his family ruined like this. He wanted to continue his life as a boy, who raised by his parents, along with his lovely little sister._

"_You have lied to us! You told me that you never leave us, you always said me that you always love our family! I never expected like this! I never wanted a life like this!"_

"_Sorry, son. But, i have my wife. Your mom has been passed away, i have another wife. I must leave you due to my wife wish"_

_The boy's heart was very complicated. Between angry and sad, his hatred, his rage, and his pure revenge. He always cared for his family. He never know, his family going to an end like this._

_Suddenly, a soft and a sad voice heard by the boy._

"_Papa, you always loves us right?"_

_Little sister of him, standing between the boy and her father, trying to separate both of them. Her expression, so sad. A tears, flowed out from her eyes. Falling down across her cheek. Her mouth opened widely. Try to say a more words, but she can't. She was crying, her voice full of sorrow._

_The boy can't hold his anger anymore, he never let his sister crying, feeling sad because their father attitude and their loss of their mother, the boy always cared deeply to his sister._

_He never leave her, he always stand by her side, as a brother, a protector._

_He never forgive the people, who tried to hurt his little sister. He can't let his father hurt her._

"_You are terrible Father! You leave us, you dump us, and you never understand our hearts! You never feel, you never care, you never comfort us! Despite, you are my father!, but you seemed like an enemies for us, you never be our real parents! You married with another woman, just 3 days after mom's dead! Just, leave us alone! I'm better with Yuki, alone!"_

_He was raged inside, he try to protect Yuki. He try his best for her future, because he was her Oniichan._

_He want to punch his own father, he wanted it. _

"_How dare you made Yuki crying!"_

_He want to throw his punch right to the his father face. But, before he did that, Yuki stop him._

_He shocked, why his sister stop him. Now, the boy's anger slowly drained. She calmed him, she comforted him._

"_Oniichan, it's not good, despite he will leave us alone. But, he's our parents, our beloved parents that giving us the birth. They raised us, the-"_

_She stuttered, she said while in her crying. _

"_Even, after mom passed away, he still our father. I never think, that mommy leave us fastly, then next, daddy would leave us. We are alone, we would alone, without daddy and mommy"_

_She was crying loudly, releasing her own feeling, her true feeling from her deepest heart._

_Make the boy feel so guilty, he can't protect her, she was cried._

_Immediately, he embraced her, and comfort her. He gently patted her head, and caressing her hair while in sob._

"_Yuki, it's alright, despite he will leave us alone, but Oniichan always stand by your side, i promise, i always protect you, i always make you happy. And i-"_

"_I always stand by your side!"_

_He can't said anymore words, he cried aloud, his embraced tighter._

_He feel so guilty, he can't be strong enough to protect his little sister._

_His mother, always said to him when she still alive that "Always protect our little Yuki"_

_Now, his hope and his beloved mother has been gone, she never come back._

_Then, his father will leave them. His father will leave them, come back to his new wife._

_But, they are never assume her as their mother. _

_Their real mother has been passed away, she lived in heaven, now._

"_Sorry, kid. I punch you. Okay then, i will leave you and your sister, and take care her. I will send a money every month for your needs and your sister"_

_He said without a guilty, he seems don't care with them. He never understand his childs feeling._

_But, the boy only more angrier. Due to his father, he would refuse his father offer._

"_No, i never! I can live on myself, i will start to get a job, i will support my life alone! I will continue my life as a brother who protect his little sister!"_

_He was releashed his anger, he yelled, he never want to see his father again._

''_Oooh, too persistence huh? Okay, i will leave you now. Take care your sister. Aaah, i can't wait for another horse ride with Yami chan!"_

_His father really disgusting._

"_Get out! Get out from my face, bastard! Enjoy your life with your bitch! Don't come back again!"_

_His father only smirked toward the little boy, and shut the door without any words left._

_Now, the boy was alone along with his little sister._

_She still crying, hugging his brother tightly, he never let her down._

_He promise to her, he never leave her, he always be her hero. He always protect her._

_He caressing his little sister hair, caressing it slowly, and kiss her hair smoothly._

"_I promise to you, Yuki. I will find a job for me, we will stay alive. No matter what, i will find a money for us, you will find another happiness. And i will find it for you, just please Yuki. Don't cry anymore, please smile for me. And i promise, i will become stronger, to protect you. I never let that old man try to touch you, and i swear that i will always stand by your side, as your Oniichan"_

_He still wrapped his arms around her. She still sob, her eyes were red. Her eyes still wet, her tears._

"_Well, Yuki. Time to take a sleep. We must go to school tomorrow, right?"_

_Her brother trying to divert her attention, and of course, they have to take a rest. They must do a daily activities, despite after tragic day and after losing their father, no they never call him as their father anymore._

_While he waping the tears that fall down across her cheek. _

"_Oniisama"_

_She muttered weakly, she wasn't cheerful today. He smiled weakly to reply her words._

"_Its okay, Yuki. Oniichan always be your side, forever. So, don't worry about that. Come on, let's take a rest, and come back to school normaly tomorrow"_

_She nodded weakly, and stand up. Finaly, they ended their terrible day, and never to look back at their past tragedy._

**7 YEARS LATER**

"Oniisama, do you have a spare time? You seemed too busy with your own job. I really worry about you, even you forgot to take a lunch yesterday, right?"

Slight of worries in Yuki's face. She was really worried about his brother.

Her brother work too hard, she was happy with his fate and determination, her brother really awesome.

She still remembers, what happened in 7 years ago. He promise her, he would always make her happy, protect her, and try to get a job.

And now, as electrician, he received his own salary. He would use it to support himself and of course his beloved sister.

But, he still seperating between Job time and School time. As a student and electrician, he must clever and wise, to separate his own time.

He still continue his life, he always support his little sister, he still protect her, and now, he is teenager.

His job enough to support his own life and his sister, even his seniors are pride of him. They wonder, how an ordinary boy, without his parents, only lives with his little sister, but he can stay alive, and do a normal activities like every teenager had.

They often come to his house, to check him and his little sister, to make sure that they always alright. They cared deeply to him, not only for his determination, but the way that he try to fulfill his little sister happiness, and of course stay alive and for a bright future.

"Oniisama, how was with your job yesterday? Is there a more street lamps broken? Kobayashi san tell me that you are free for 3 days. Is that true?"

"Ahaha, yes it's true. Because, i was really want to take holiday or free time. This is the reason, why i worked so hard yesterday. And of course, for an extra salary"

He winked his eyes to her, which make her blushed slightly. She knows, that her oniichan always tried his best.

And, she's really proud of him. She always support him, she always take care when he come back to home after his job. And, slightly, she felt another strong feeling. She felt love for her oniichan. But, still, they are siblings. It would be forbidden to love her own brother. But, she never regret it, it would be her happiness.

'I am luckiest sister who has a brother like him, thanks to god' She thought.

Suddenly, her brother shock her while she still in her daydream.

"And yes, we must leave now. We might be late if we are to slow. Come on, Yuki, let's go!"

"U-uh, alright Oniisama"

"Okay, to the Kuoh Academy!"

Immediately, both of them leaving their house, and go for the school.

Both of them, walked hand in hand, they are never be separated. They always together, as a brother and little sister.

As Hyoudo siblings, Issei Hyoudo and Yuki Hyoudo.

They always together.

* * *

**Okay, come back with me, Eldork! **

**My other fanfic, and not related to Retrieving Excalibur XD**

**Okay, for starter, it's very complicated. Between Yuki and Issei, between little sister and her brother.**

**Aaah yes, i can't tell it is incest, but it is a strong bond between them.**

**For Issei's parents , will be in 4 chapter, or maybe 5. So, i will flashback the time when Issei's mom died, and his father married again with another woman.**

**And, for Issei. He still an ordinary boy. He's wielder of Boosted Gear, and he will become stronger and stronger.**

**Not in instant time, but everyone need a practice and experiences right? So, he would be weak, but he didn't give up.**

**For his little sister sake, he will become stronger!**

**Inspired from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei relationship XD**

**Jaa nee! Wait for your review! And so sorry, if there are many mistakes in my story.**

**Eldork~**


End file.
